Shut Up And Let Me Finish
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: "Jez is currently at the mansion and I decided to take the chance to…" he trailed off "Chance to…?" she asked before noticing something "Are you blushing?" Morgead's blush got darker as he rolled his eyes before scoffing "Shut up and let me finish"Oneshot


_Hello!_

_I bring you a once shot._

_Before you attack, this is not romantic story. So no, Morgead and Gillian wont be a couple or anything for the matter. They are simply friends. Okay?_

_Anywho, Ive been dying to make a one shot for these two in so long! I always thought Morgead and Gillian would make great friends and yes even maybe a couple, but I'm not read to mess with the soulmate couples just yet._

_Today, as I read '**Come Down With love' **by **mspink93** this idea kinda popped in my head and yeah. _

_Jez and David will be mentioned, but mostly Jez. :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

**Shut up and let me Finish**

_OneXShot_

_Morgead & Gillian_

_-o-_

_Summary: "Jez is currently at the mansion and I decided to take the chance to…" he trailed off. "Chance to…?" she asked before noticing something. "Are you blushing?" Morgead's blush got darker as he rolled his eyes before scoffing. "Shut up and let me finish"_

_-o-_

When Gillian felt her phone vibrate in the inside of her back pocket she had instantly known it was either David or Morgead, after all, they were the only two who dared calling her so late at night. Okay, so it was only ten, but for her, that was late enough. Not to mention it was when her favourite show started; _'Make a politician work'. _

Gillian had pulled her phone out only to see not an income call, but a new text message. She wasn't very fond of texting and all her friends knew that, so that's why she never expected anyone to text her, however, here she was checking the text.

Gillian frowned as she read over the words a couple of times because the words were cut- what was it called again? Slang? She shook her head before sighing, right now the only thing she could understand was the smiley face at the end of the text. Giving up, she decided to check who the text message was from, but unfortunately, all she found was an unfamiliar number.

Gillian scowled irritated before throwing her phone on the table in front of her. Whatever that text said wasn't as important as her show, and if it was, the person that text'ed her, could call. Gillian leaned back on the couch she was sitting on before grabbing the TV remote and turning the volume up.

She really loved this show, after all, where else could you see politicians practically make a fool of themselves? This show showed how all those hot headed, cocky and proud politicians got a piece of, well, the world. They got a chance to see what hard, hand-on work was really all about, and no, its not like Gillian thought politicians didn't experience hard work, she just thought they had it easier then most people.

Already forgetting the text message, Gillian found herself glued to the TV as time passed. Her excitement and interest for her show always go to her, it would always make her forget the time and it wouldn't help how on Thursdays, the show played three times in a row.

So by the time she heard the knock on the door, it was already fifteen to twelve. Unwillingly, Gillian stood up from her couch before stretching her arms. She walked towards the door knowing that who ever was knocking was no danger to her seeing how they would have had to pass the daybreakers guarding the building.

Gillian lived in her own apartment with David an hour away from the main mansion in Las Vegas. The Lord of the Night World, Thierry Descouedres, had decided to keep all the daybreakers near, but not in the same place, so they were practically scattered all over Vegas. Currently, David was on a family trip and yes, Gillian was still mad because he was in _Europe, _a place she whished she could visit. However, there was nothing she could do about it.

Pushing her hair back, Gillian unlocked the door as she heard the second knock. When she opened the door her eyes immediately caught sight of the far too familiar leather jacket. Then, her eyes narrowed to his hand that was holding a bag. With an eyebrow raised, she looked up to meet emerald eyes.

"Hey" was the short greeting she got before Morgead Blackthorn practically pushed through her to get in the apartment.

"Hi" Gillian said rolling her eyes while she closed the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to face him.

Morgead raised his eyebrow as he dropped his bag on the floor before sitting on the couch. "I told you I was coming over"

Gillian found herself thinking over her latest conversations with Morgead before she shook her head. "No you didn't"

He frowned. "I sent you a text!"

And that's when Gillian suddenly remembered the text she had received. She went to reach for her phone that was on the table where she left it before searching for the text. "But why didn't your name appear? Instead, this weird number…" Gillian trailed off once she finally found the text.

"I used a friends phone"

"Okay, can you please tell me what it says? Because I couldn't understand a thing" Gillian exclaimed baffled causing Morgead to laugh.

"It pretty much said that I was coming over" Morgead said with a smile on his face while Gillian nodded.

"Couldn't you just call?" She asked seeing how that's what Morgead usually did, she didn't understand why he just randomly decided to text.

"Jez was with me and I didn't want her to know I was coming over" At that, Gillian had to raise her eyebrow and within a second, a question was running her mind. _Why didn't he want Jez to know…? _A sudden dizzy feeling hit her as she thought of Jez not liking her, or somehow not wanting Morgead to see her anymore. But why? Why would Morgead hide from Jez where he was going… "Relax" Morgead said with a smile. "I'll explain, but first, I need something to eat"

Gillian nodded as she pointed towards the kitchen. "Eat whatever" she said still lost in thought. It wasn't until she felt a soft breeze on her forehead that her mind completely blanked out. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Morgead standing in front of her with a smile.

"I might have meant; I need something to _drink_" Morgead said casually as his smile turned into a smirk.

Gillian blushed, as a natural instinct from the shy girl within her before raising her hand and placing it on Morgead's chest. "You can drink milk or go to my next door neighbour. You know, the fifty year old virgin" and with that said she pushed him away before making her way to the kitchen.

Morgead laughed before frowning in disgust as he thought about Gillian's neighbour. Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen where Gillian was already serving two glasses of milk. "So how's David?" he asked as he went to search for a snack in one of the covers.

"Good I hope, he is on a family trip"

"Yeah, I heard. Lucky dude, probably getting wasted with some hot European girls" Gillian rolled her eyes at his words. "Anyways, did you tell him _you_ are going on a family trip soon?"

"Nope, because its not official" Morgead nodded at that as he chugged down the milk Gillian gave him before grabbing a handful of chips he found and shoving them in his mouth. Gillian laughed once he started chocking because of the amount of food in his mouth. She has warned him more then a thousand times, that he shouldn't put too many things it his mouth at once, but of course being Morgead, he never listened.

After Gillian kindly helped Morgead swallow all his chips, they found themselves asking each other different questions making the comfortable conversation flow. That's one thing both liked about each other; how easy it was to talk. And the only way to have a good friendship, is if you can pull off good talks.

Since the first day they met, Morgead and Gillian have been able to easily fall into a conversation avoiding awkwardness or any uncomfortable feeling. It definitely made things better seeing how at first they had been forced to see each other a lot because Gillian had been put in charge to use different spells that could help Jez hide from the Night World on daily basis. Since Morgead and Jez were inseparable, Gillian had found herself spending al lot of time with him as well.

Before neither knew it, they had grown a strong relationship and that's how one day, Morgead had introduced Gillian to one of his friends as his _best friend. _Gillian had been completely baffled with his words, but she soon realised that she too considered him her best friend.

So that was that. Morgead and Gillian were best friends and very soon, they found out that it was practically a blessing because they had each other for support. Of course, they both had soulmates, and a soulmate will always be there for support, but sometimes they needed support from someone other then their soulmates.

Specially when either one of them found themselves having trouble _with_ their soulmate. The soulmate principle was in fact very strong and unbreakable. However, that didn't mean it was perfect. All the soulmate couples loved each other to death, yeah that was a fact, but they were also like any other _normal _couple. They had their fights, their arguments, their unusual wanting to complain about each other. It was just natural, and Morgead even though it was because of how bizarre most of the couples were.

Now, when either Morgead or Gillian found themselves facing a problem with their soulmate, they would run to each other. Sometimes to simply let out whatever was bothering them, other times to simply ask for advice. They would always be there for each other to help and listen, and that's another thing that made their friendship so unique.

"So, why didn't you want Jez to know you were coming over?" Gillian asked as they both left all the dishes they used on the sink before walking towards the small living room and sitting down on the couch.

"Because she cant know where I'll be tomorrow" Gillian raised her eyebrow before Morgead sighed and opened his mouth to explain. "Jez is currently at the mansion for her monthly blue fire training thing with Delos and well I decided to take the chance to…" Morgead trailed off as his head slowly started to bend down. Gillian stayed quiet, waiting for Morgead to continue.

"Chance to…?" After a few seconds Gillian asked getting inpatient. She sat straight as she focused her eyes closely on Morgead and that's when she noticed something she never thought she would see, mostly because she didn't think it was possible. However, now she knew it was seeing how her eyes were definitely not imagining the small blush on Morgead's cheek. "Are you blushing?" she asked causing Morgead to snap his head up.

His blush darkened as he rolled his eyes before he scoffed "Shut up and let me finish" he demanded as Gillian pressed her lips together tightly to prevent the giggle to escape. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me… I want to take the chance and…uhm…well…, you know. I want to go to this store and… well…"

"You look so adorable" Gillian squeaked as she allowed herself to giggle at Morgead's now annoyed expression. "I'm sorry, go on" she said while nodding and smiling stupidly.

"Okay, I want -don't laugh- to buy Jez…something really special likearing"

"Come again?"

"I want to buy her a damn ring, woman!" Morgead exclaimed making Gillian blink in surprise.

She looked at her friend for a few seconds before her lips formed a grin. "A ring?" she asked amused. "You want to get her a ring… what kind of ring?"

Morgead, who was still blushing, narrowed his eyes around the room as he noticed Gillian's lips slowly forming a smirk. Gillian only smirked when she found something truly amusing and unbelievable. "A… promise ring" and as those words left his mouth, he regretted it.

Gillian immediately let out a long 'aw' as she clapped her hands together once before once again smiling like an idiot. She mentioned how cute he was and how she was very proud of him. All Morgead could really do was sit there in complete mortification as Gillian kept praising him because of his _cuteness_.

"So when are you going to buy the ring?" she asked with clear excitement shinning in her eye.

"Tomorrow. That's why I'm sleeping over so we can go first thing tomorrow"

Startled, Gillian asked; "We?"

"Yes, _we_. Why do you think I'm telling you all this? I need a girls advice, because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl, I don't go shopping for rings, I know nothing about jewelery." and as Morgead said that Gillian felt like telling him she knew just about nothing herself. Heck, she was certain Morgead knew _more _then her.

However, as she looked at his clear green eyes that where covered with joy and excitement and at his red cheeks, Gillian couldn't help but to find herself agreeing to go with him. She smiled and thanked her before saying he was tired and on his way to bed.

Morgead grabbed the bag he came with and quickly made his way to the guest room leaving a smiling Gillian behind. She was honestly honoured that Morgead had picked her to help him find a promise ring for Jez. All though she was still worried seeing how she didn't know Jez that well, therefore she wasn't sure what kind of ring she would like. However, she was certain that as long as it came from Morgead, she wouldn't mind seeing how Gillian knew very well how much Jez loved him. By simply looking at her, she could tell, because Jez always had the same look Gillian had when she was around David.

A look a pure love and admiration. A look that showed happiness and joy… and a complete soul.

So as Gillian made her way to the room she shared with her soulmate, she couldn't help but to look forward to tomorrow. _Morgead manned up, he is taking such a huge step. _she mentally mused before another thought entered her mind.

_I wonder when David will man up. _

-o-

"You really shouldn't be doing this. You are such a young boy, and very attractive. Why would you want to promise yourself to _her_? This is completely pointless. I refuse to sell you that ring"

_If I accidentally drink all her blood, do you think Thierry will be mad? _Morgead telepathically asked Gillian as the sell's lady in front of him kept rambling and shaking her head.

"Possibly" Gillian replied out loud causing the lady to glare at her before continuing her rambling.

"Listen" Morgead exclaimed as he leaned against the counter. "I'm telling you this for the last time. I'm not a young boy, I'm not promising myself to my _best friend. _The ring is for my _girlfriend, _and its not pointless. Now hurry the _fuck _up." He growled the last words as he placed a good amount of money on the counter. "This should be enough. Keep the change" The lady raised her eyebrow in confusion as Morgead extended his hand towards her. "Give me the ring"

After a few seconds of studding his hand, she obeyed the order and gave Morgead the ring. "There you go. But I assure you; you are making a big mistake if your going to promise yourself to _her_" and like last time, the lady pointed her finger towards Gillian as she emphasized the last word.

"Let it go Morgead" Gillian cooed as the smile never left her face. "Lets go" and with all the self control he could manage, Morgead slowly followed Gillian out the store completely irritated.

"I swear, human girls these days" he scoffed. "Have you ever played; 'Left for dead?'"

Gillian raised her eyebrow before opening her mouth to speak. "Yes, why?"

"If that girl got infected, she would be a witch" Morgead stated with a proud smile on his face.

"Aren't the witches suppose to be depressed teens or something?" Gillian asked as she looked around to see where they would be going next.

"Yup" Morgead grinned.

"She wasn't depressed" Gillian stated before pointing towards and ice-cream shop. Morgead nodded and then they started making their way there.

"She will be. Seeing how now she will have to live with the fact that an _attractive _young boy like me will promise myself to _you_" Morgead said jokingly as he tried to imitate the lady. At that, Gillian laughed as she playfully hit his head.

"Whatever young boy, now buy me ice-cream as you explain how exactly you plan on giving Jez the ring"

-o-

_That's it!_

_So, the last part was just something I added because I was playing Left for Dead.. and I just didnt want to stop writing._

_I know the story might not have had such a huge point but.. bleh. _

_Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You All!**_


End file.
